Knowing You
by perfectsmuttyvampire
Summary: Edward Mason has just moved to Forks - a dreary, rainy town in Washington Sate. There he meets the irresistible Cullen family…and perhaps a cure for his broken heart?


_**TITLE: Knowing You**_

_**SUMMARY: Edward Mason has just moved to Forks - a dreary, rainy town in Washington Sate. There he meets the irresistible Cullen family…and perhaps a cure for his broken heart?**_

_**EXPLANATION: Emmett/Edward slash, but not the promised chapter for the Vampire Truth Or Dare series. That one will happen, I just wanted to write this one first heeheehee. Oh, and I also had to invent extra vampires for the Cullen's. I was just going to leave it, but then it became well…weird without all the others being attached, so there are two extra Cullen's.**_

_**I'm sorry if the Spanish is wrong. I used Google translator. **_

_**PAIRINGS: Main: Emmett/Edward, Other: Carlisle/Esme, Alice/Jasper, Rosalie/Dean, Bella/Paul. **_

_**A/N: OK, the shower scenes are written by my angels, John and Paul. John wrote Emmett, and Paul wrote Edwards. Apparently, they are based on real happenings. I didn't particularly care, I was just eternally grateful they wrote them for me, seeing as I have NO idea about male masturbation. They said they struggled: so be nice! **_

EdPOV

So the car is packed, my father in the front seat, yelling at my mother and me to hurry up, we have to leave now or we'll hit traffic. The removal men left yesterday. Everything in Forks will be set up and waiting when we get there, apart from the things we bring with us. I don't know how I feel about leaving Arizona for Washington. Phoenix - with blistering heat and shimmering pavements for Forks - with an almost constant cover of rain and cloud, whose pavements shimmer with damp and ice, not heat and sun. it's still very, very early. Phoenix in the early morning is already warm, already shimmering with heat. And quiet. Oddly quiet. Which is good - I don't have to have the scenes of goodbyes and we'll miss you's repeated. And, most importantly, my last memory of Phoenix, will not be of him. I can go in peace.

It takes several days to drive to Washington State. It's murder. I've never been so relieved to see home. It's a pleasant sight, surrounded by green. There is a lot of green here. A tiny, provincial little town, covered in soft, squishy green stuff. It's raining. I don't see it as a sign - simply unavoidable. I would have been ridiculously lucky to see sun on my first day here. Just as I slam my car door, a gleaming white Audi goes past. The windows are heavily tinted, so I can't see the driver. But it's the car that catches my eye. It's the newest model, fast, sleek, quiet. Full of power. Beautiful. The number plate tells me whoever owns it brought it this year. And whoever brought it is exceedingly rich. I sigh happily. Memo to me: find the owner of that car, and beg them to let me touch it. I love cars. It's my ultimate goal to have enough money to collect them. My father calls to me: get inside, find your room, get unpacking.

It's a cute room: not too small, not too big. My old chest of drawers, my wardrobe, my desk, all my old bits of furniture are here. They look scanty in this room, which is bigger than my old one. It faces south, for which I am eternally grateful - I love light, and as there is so little of it here, I want to get as much as humanly possible. Besides which, I'm a photographer. I pounce on the box containing my beloved camera, wrapped in several layers of packing foam, and bubble wrap. And with FRAGILE plastered on it. It's got all my albums in it, all my photos, hundreds of them. Black and white, colour, sepia tone. There are already shelves up, and I put the camera up, along with the albums.

I wake up with a jolt the next morning. What the hell happened? I remember lying on the bed, looking through the album with all the pictures of Phil in them. We were so happy - what went wrong there? Oh yes, that's right. He decided after dating me for a year and a half, that he was not gay, and proceeded to cheat on me with the biggest, bustiest cheerleader the school could offer and claimed, when I confronted him, that I had "forced" him into being gay. That was an interesting slap in the face. But I slapped right back, hiding my hurt behind defiance. I calmly told him - in front of everybody - that anybody who gave head like he did was certainly gay and he needed to stop lying to himself. I'd then woken up half an hour later with two black eyes and a broken nose. That too, was interesting. When my parents had told me we were moving much sooner than planned, I'd been grateful. Because despite the fact that I'd put on a brave face, it was like a knife in the heart every time I saw him. But I close the album purposefully - Phil is back in Phoenix. And there he will remain. In my past.

I drive my new car to school. Well, technically, it isn't new - just new to me. Dad arranged for it, because he and Mom have to work, and don't have time to be running me everywhere. It's rusty, it's a beastly truck that doesn't go above 55 mph…but I love it. It has character. My Chevy. My new baby. God that was so gay. Well, I am gay, so what's the problem? I don't know how people here will react, for a start. Oh well.

The white Audi pulls up just as I'm studying the map. Hmmmm, period one, English. Building four. Help?! I don't notice the people get out, I could only just about spare a glance for the lovely car. I head in the direction that I think building four is. Just then, a bouncy, bubbly and quite frankly scary girl comes bounding up to me.

"You must be Edward Masen," She says, beaming. "I'm Jess Stanley - is there anything you need?"

"Um, yes. Could you tell me where building four is? Only, I'm a little lost." Her face drops. Yes, my dear, as lovely as you are, you are not my type. The wrong sex, for a start. But she recovers herself, and smiles again.

"Well, if you go down here, and take the first right, building four will literally be right in front of you. Hey, um, what's your class before lunch?"

"Trig, with Mr Varner."

"Me too. You want to go with me to lunch. You can meet everybody."

"Yeah, sure. I'd love to." I bestow a dazzling smile on her. Gay or no, I know how to treat women.

CHAPTER TWO

The little cafeteria is crowded, but Jess steers me expertly towards the lunch line.

"You getting hot food or salad?"

"Hot, I think. What do they serve up here? Back in Phoenix, you didn't eat school dinners unless you liked hard pasta and cold custard."

"Pizza, pasta, fish and chips on Fridays - you have to try that, the chips here are amazing."

"I'll bear that in mind, thank you."

"Are you always this polite?"

"Yes." She laughs, nudging me forward to get my lunch. I wind up with lasagne. Which by the way, looks absolutely delicious - all bubbling cheese and sauce.

"Everybody, meet Edward Masen: Edward, that's Angela and Ben, that's Eric, the blond one is Mike, and the girl over there is Lauren. She'll try and seduce you - how gay can you be?"

"Very." And sure enough, as soon as Lauren spies me, and bats her eyelashes and starts to wriggle over, sticking her chest out and simper about how nice it is to meet me, I turn on the full force of campness. I gush about how lovely this town is, how much I think I'm going to like it here and I giggle girlishly when Jessica cracks a joke. Lauren looks like she's just swallowed a pint of vinegar. But I can't keep it up, and I relax back into normal Edward. She stalks off, nose in the air, and Mike looks at me like he can't quite believe it.

"So you really are gay then?"

"Yeah - is that, um, going to be a problem?"

"No, man, it's all cool." And then I see them.

"Who are they?"

"The Cullen's." Jess answers quietly. "Those two in front, that's Alice and Jasper - they're really weird. And the next two, Rosalie and Dean, they're like, supermodels or something." They are a very attractive couple. She looks like she should model swimsuits and he looks like a male model for anything and everything. "The darker pair, that's Bella and Paul - now Bella is really, really strange. I swear, sometimes, it's like that girl is psychic."

"What, like reading thoughts and stuff?"

"Yeah. I mean, you think that girls name, and she jerks, almost like she can hear it." I look over at the Cullen's who have already gathered round the table in the corner. They're all impossibly beautiful, and all so different, yet somehow similar. All three men are muscled and tall, and the girls are all insanely attractive, dark hair apart from Rosalie, who is blonde. But they're all dead pale, and all have the same dark eyes and purple bruises under them. And yet they are all beautiful. I look round when the door opens again, and everything freezes.

He's tall, muscled, dark curls obvious even though his hair is short. I nearly fall off my chair in barely suppressed excitement. His face is a laughing one, one that looks like the owner doesn't even know how to frown, and it's a very cute face. He grins at the table with the Cullen's on it - and a dimple shows in his right cheek. Jess leans over and pushes my jaw closed.

"That's Emmett Cullen. Now close your mouth before we drown." I suppress a squeak. Edward Masen does not squeak.

"I suppose it would be too much to hope…"

"Don't know. He's always been single, and no matter who asks him out, be they female or male, he says no." Angela breaks in. Jess is staring after him with a wistful look.

"You're Angela, right?"

"Right," she says, smiling at me. "What do you have next?"

"Spanish."

"Mrs Goff?"

"Sí." She laughs.

"Come on. The bell will be going soon."

I nearly turn tail and run like hell when we get to Spanish. But Angela grabs me by the arm.

"Don't you dare." She warns, eyes gleaming.

"You're enjoying this," I accuse. She nods happily. Because, of course, HE is sitting on the one open table in the room. And, admittedly, he's staring blandly out of the window, and probably has no idea I'm here. But then he turns his head. And sees me. Well, too late now. I advance to Mrs Goff. She addresses me absently in Spanish - which I reply to, flawlessly. She looks up, and beams.

"Siéntese junto al Sr. Cullen." Sit next to Mr Cullen.

"Sí, Señorita." I murmur, and drift off.

Crap.

EmmettPOV

New kid in town, huh? One more person for Jasper to have to worry about not killing. And don't think I haven't heard he's gay. And I am determined that it shall not be him I fall in love with. Stupid vampire mate thing - especially when you're gay, since there aren't really all that many gay vamps. But he's cute certainly. Slim - not skinny, please, slim. Slender. Willowy. Really cool hair - kind of tousled, like he forgot he had to comb it when he got up. And really insanely green eyes. He's with Angela Weber, a lovely girl, kind as hell. Drop anything for everyone, that girl. They're talking to each other in low voices, probably imagining I can't hear them. He seems to want to leave. She won't let him. He accuses her of enjoying something. I carry on looking out the window, but when she giggles happily I look round. There's colour on high cheekbones, and no eye contact between he or anybody else is made as he goes up to the teachers desk. She talks to him in Spanish, probably forgetting he's the new kid. But when he answers her in a low, musical voice, in flawless Spanish, I stare in shock. It isn't fair. I have been trying to learn this for fifty years, he's barely out the cradle and he speaks it perfectly?! There's no justice.

He stumbles and nearly falls into his seat. Cute. He blushes, and tries to disappear. I watch the spread of blood under his skin. His scent hits me a micro second later. Tempting. Lemons and liquorice. Nothing I can't handle though. Mrs Goff calls on him several times, both in Andalusian and Castilian, and he's good at both. The posher, and the rougher. He has, it transpires, spent a lot of time in Spain. She always has a five minute discussion time at the end, when were allowed to talk among ourselves, as long as we do it in Spanish. He remains frozen in his seat. I want Bella to be here, just so she can tell me what he's thinking. But I decide to take the bull by the horns - if only because the sight of him blushing makes me hard.

"Hola. Estoy Emmett." He gets points, he doesn't laugh at the rough Spanish with the thickest American accent ever.

"Edward," he says, shyly. "Soy nuevo aqui." I'm new here.

"Yo sé." I know. How inadequate is this conversation. "¿Te gusta aquí? La ciudad, me refiero." Do you like it here? The town I mean. I mentally translate as we go. He smiles slightly.

"Hasta el momento, es muy bonito." At the moment, it is very nice. "Pero falto de Phoenix un poco." But I miss Phoenix a bit. Would telling him he's the hottest thing ever be wrong right now? I settle for asking him why he moved here.

"¿Por qué habéis pasar aquí?"

"Papá tiene un nuevo trabajo." He says abruptly, and stands up just as the bell rings. He doesn't look back. What did I say?

Bella is waiting impatiently by the Audi she loves so much. Rose's car has already gone - and she's the only one left.

"Take your time, Emmett. Don't mind me."

"All the others gone?"

"Duh…school finished a whole half hour ago." She replies, rolling her eyes. "What have you been doing?"

"Never you mind. But I want to ask a favour."

"What?"

"Have you been for a visit into the new kids mind yet?"

"I need to talk to Carlisle about that."

"Why?" She doesn't answer for a few seconds, watching the road speed by as she gets the car up to nearly ninety.

"Because, Emmett, I can't read his mind." Her forehead is creased.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that it's like an empty space there. Every time I try - nothing. Just silence." She doesn't need to put it into words. She's never not been able to read somebody's mind before. Then I notice something.

"Uh, Bells? We live that way, remember?"

"I know that, you idiot. I'm swinging by his house. I want to see if he's inherited this."

"Not with me you're not. Let me out - I'll run." She doesn't ask one question, as opposed to the hundreds the others would have unleashed. She simply stops the car long enough for me to get out, and then drives on.

She gets back later on, and disappears. Won't even let Paul go near her. And when Carlisle comes in, she has a hushed and worried conversation with him. He pats her shoulder, asks Alice if she can see Edward. And suddenly, Bella goes rigid.

"Bella, it's certain."

"It can't be. Which outcome Alice?" she hisses. "Which will come about?"

"I don't know. At this moment -"

"Emmett…" Bella whispers, turning eyes of horror onto me.

"What is it?" Jasper demands. He can feel the emotions emanating off both girls.

"Alice, Bella, one of you tell us." Carlisle orders. Bella speaks, her head resting on the dining room table.

"Edward has two possible futures. But only one event will bring him to whichever conclusion."

"Emmett will fall in love with him." Alice adds.

"And Edward will either die…or become one of us."

"NO!" I roar, leaping to my feet.

"Emmett, which part of this do you object to?" Bella asks, her voice diamond hard.

"The part where he either dies, or becomes one of us!" Bella closes her eyes, frowns in concentration. I recognize the expression, and go to her. She puts her hands on either side of my head. The two images fill my head. The first - Edward, mangled, broken, lifeless. The second, Edward with bright, blood-red eyes, but smiling at something unseen.

"I can't do that to him Bella. I won't condemn him to this life, and nor will I kill him."

"Now say that again and with the same level of meaning," Alice demands.

"I won't kill him!"

"Ahhh." Bella says, quietly.

"It's fading." Alice agrees.

"God, I hate it when you two do this." Paul and Jasper complain.

"Emmett will not kill Edward - but for whatever unknown reason, the idea of Edward dead does not disappear completely. Which means that whilst his death may not come from Emmett - one of us - a vampire - still poses a threat to his life."

"We have to leave." Rose breaks in.

"No, we do not." Bella says, quietly. "That would not be fair to Emmett, to ask him to leave."

"Is he Edwards mate?" Esme breaks in quietly.

"Yes." Bella says, her eyes molten. "Without a trace of doubt, they are mates. She snaps her eyes to me.

"Did he tempt you?"

"No. He smelt nice, but not enough to make me want to kill him."

"Liquorice." Bella nods.

"How did you…oh. Yeah." Rose laughs.

"How long you been a vamp now? And yet you still forget?"

"I have other shit on my mind, Rose."

"Language!"

"Sorry Esme."

"Then it's certain, Bella?" Carlisle asks her.

"Yes. I can clear up the mind thing. His father isn't totally silent - but all I can get is feelings, the tone of the thoughts. His mother is very clear though. You're on your own Emmett."

CHAPTER THREE

EdwardPOV

I am not going to school today. What the hell was I on yesterday? All the guy was asking we was why we moved, and I nearly turned him into an ice cube. Crap. Crap.

"Edward! You'll be late, get your arse out of bed!" My father yells from outside my door.

"Darren!" My mother shrieks from downstairs.

"But Elizabeth -"

"No buts. Don't swear at Edward!"

"He's seventeen! I'm sure he's heard a swear word before, darling. Besides, "arse" isn't so very bad."

"Darren!"

"Sorry dear." I smile as I get up. My parents are insane.

"Toast's out, Edward!" Elizabeth yells from downstairs.

The car refuses to start first go, and I have to try three times before it roars thunderously to life. I park next to the white Audi, nearly squishing it. My truck looks like a monster next to the neat little car. And very grubby. I don't look as I jump out - and nearly land on Emmett. He catches me, and looks very surprised to have an armful of me suddenly.

"Hey."

"Hey." I can't help but notice he hasn't actually let me go yet. Even though I'm totally fine.

"Um, you know, Emmett, about yesterday -"

"Hey, don't worry. It's fine. I shouldn't pry."

"Yeah, but I shouldn't have been so rude to you." Why am I blushing, for gods sake? "I'm sorry."

"It's cool." Just then, the taller brunette comes round the side of the Audi.

"Hey, Emmett, we should - oh. Hi." she says, spotting me. He drops his hands. No don't do that! Put them back where they were… "I'm Bella."

"Edward." Go away! I was having a moment with your brother, you witch!

"Bella, what exactly is it you want?"

"We need to go. Now. Class." She turns and walks away.

"I'll see you in Spanish?"

"Yeah, I guess." He wanders after her, catching her up easily. I can tell they're arguing.

EmmettPOV

"What did you interrupt for? I was having a moment!"

"I know, that's why I interrupted. You need to get to know him first Emmett. You can't just throw him back into that truck and ravish him. You have to be subtle about it. And what was with the hands?"

"He wasn't complaining."

"I know. He was as red as a tomato."

"He's amazing when he -"

"Don't even finish that sentence Emmett. Your thoughts are scarring."

"I'm seeing him in Spanish."

"Great - now we have a love struck puppy to contend with."

He's there before me. I saw him in the cafeteria, but he's already in his seat, chatting to Angela, who's propped against the table, chatting happily. I'm sure she's torturing him. In fact, I know she is, because I can hear her.

"You have a crush!" she sings at him.

"Angela, shut up, shut up!" He's bypassed red and is practically purple.

"Oh, don't be such a girl. He's cute. I tell you what, if he wasn't gay and I didn't love Ben for eternity - well, I'd definatly go for him."

"Angela, we don't know how he feels. He probably thinks I'm a loser." No, Edward I do not think you're a loser. "He wouldn't like me."

"You don't know that. Why don't you ask him?"

"Because I only met him yesterday, I know next to nothing about him and - and I told you about Phil!" He lowers his voice for that bit. Now, who is this Phil? Obviously an ex-lover. Hmm. Interesting. I slip in beside him, making certain I brush my finger-tips along his back just briefly. But he feels them, and sits up straighter, blushing again. Angela smirks.

"Well, later, Edward. Bye Emmett."

"Bye Angela. How are you, by the way?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Just want to get home really. And your charming self?"

"You flatter me. But I'm good. See you."

"Yeah." Edward seems to be temporarily unable to move or talk, so I wave for him. She shakes her head as she walks off. Mrs Goff lets us have ten minutes today. He had returned to normal colour, but as I turn to him, deliberately adjusting myself so my knee brushes his thigh, he blushes again. But he controls it, and the colour fades.

"Hola."

"Hola," he whispers, shyly.

"¿Cómo estás?" How are you?

"Estoy bien. ¿Y tú?" Fine. And you?

"Soy grande." I'm great.

"¿Ha tenido usted un buen día?" Have you had a good day? Err, well, actually, now you mention it, yes, I have. I've spent it imagining you. No, keep it light. I press my knee harder against his thigh. I hear his intake of breath. But he doesn't pull away.

"Se está mejor que nunca." It's just got better. I whisper the sentence, and he bites down on his bottom lip.

"¿Por qué?" Why? He's flirting! Oh yes! I still got it!

"Porque estás aquí." Because you're here. I whisper right in his ear. And did he just MOAN? Mental evil smirk. He started it. He can take it. And then he does something totally unexpected.

"Estás mal, Emmett Cullen." You're bad, Emmett Cullen.

Holy. Fucking. Shit.

Of course, he walked away and left me sitting there like a complete dick. But if Edward Masen can play the game like that when we're flirting, and in Spanish, no less, then this will be fun.

But right now, I need a shower.

CHAPTER FOUR

All I need is the memory of his blush, and I'm rock hard. I shoot up the stairs and strip, hitting the shower. I hear Bella laugh and mentally remind myself to kill her later. But right now, I have issues. I wait till the water's hitting my skin before I lean back against the wall and wrap my fingers round my aching cock. I close my eyes and tip my head back, calling up the memory of Edward's face just after he'd whispered to me. Sexy, smouldering and bad. I pump slowly, imagining that it's his hand, and that he'd on his knees with me in the shower with his hands on my cock, and a lazy smile. I pump harder as the image in my head changes to Edward closing his lips over me. I can almost feel his tongue. I groan, running the palm of my hand over my head, smearing the pre-cum as Edward reaches to fondle my balls before pressing one finger against my entrance. I swear through gritted teeth and tighten my grip. It's fast, primal, and all there is is my cock, my hand, and the Edward in my head. I feel myself coming, the tightening in my balls - just as Edward slips his finger inside, curving. I imagine him smile around my cock and swallow as I explode, I tighten my hand, give myself one last pump - and then crash back down to reality as I come. Wow. Just wow.

EdwardPOV

I slide into the shower, letting out a sigh of relief as the water plays down over aching shoulders. God. Then I look down. Yep, hard as a rock. Stupid Cullen. And yeah, so I flirted. But hey, he's hot, and I'm well, bored of celibacy. Hello? Like, it's been three months! Not so much as a kiss. Shit sucks. And hey, did I mention that he was hot? I wrap my hand around myself, caressing gently. I want it to be his hand, and I close my eyes. Immediately, I imagine a stronger, bigger hand closing over my own, sliding up and down my cock, and a hand sliding down my spine, with a feather light touch to cup my butt, stroking, pinching - a light slap. I moan as I speed up. The Emmett hand goes back up my side, playing with my nipples. My own hand reaches, touches, teases. I'm not going to last. I can almost feel him pull me back against him, stroking me, kissing my neck. I pump one last time, and then slide down the wall in a puddle.

Jesus.

EmmettPOV

I watch him sleep that night. He kicks his covers off, mumbles a nothingness of sound. Just noise. But I'm focused on the body the missing covers expose. He's tall, slender, toned - washboard abs. Just a hinting of a six pack, but anything more would look wrong, out of place. I'm glad he knows that. One hand is balled into a fist - who's he about to deck? - the other lies loosely next to his face. Slim fingers, strong hands. The hands of a musician. But judging by the cameras and the photo albums, he's a photographer. He arches his back suddenly, and murmurs a name: my name. Good God, the boy says my name in his sleep. He turns slightly. His face is turned fully in my direction. His eyelashes sweep cheekbones like razors. He's got stubble - just a hint of five o'clock, darkening his jaw and cheeks, accentuating them. I should ask him to keep the stubble - it's hot. And then the covers slip onto the floor, leaving long legs exposed to my gaze. He's slightly tan - Phoenix, and also more than a touch of the Spaniard about him. He's not overly hairy, surprisingly, just a dusting along his forearms and the same with long, toned legs. And a tantalising trail down to his boxers. It would be bad of me to fuck him in his sleep, it would be bad of me to fuck him in his sleep, I tell myself firmly. But it becomes harder when he all but moans.

"Emmett…please…" oh Jesus. I wait until I'm certain he's stopped talking, and then I slip out the window, thinking somebody could rip me apart and burn me here and now and I wouldn't care.

I've had what I wanted from life.

The cafeteria is as crowded as ever. He's there, all snuggled up with Angela Weber, who's laughing at Ben. Ben knows he hasn't got competition - Edward is just a gay boy who loves cuddles. I could give him that.

"Emmett," Alice murmurs, her eyes far away. "He'll look over in a minute. You want to introduce him, this is the only chance you'll get today." I put my balls in the vice and count the seconds. And sure enough, in exactly sixty seconds, he sits up, hair tousled, and looks over. I take one breath, take my courage in my hands and wave and beckon. He points and mouth, "me?" I nod, and gesture again. He gets up, murmurs something to Angela, and comes over. He smiles shyly at us all. Bella looks fixedly at him for a second, then smiles at him.

"Hi, Emmett."

"Hi." Bella snorts with laughter, and stares at the table, shoulders shaking. Edward looks puzzled. "Ignore Bella, Emmett. She's a bit strange." He looks supremely awkward, standing there, looking at us all. "Jazz, can you -"

"I'll get it!" Bella squeaks and dashes off to get a chair. I glower at her enough to make her simmer down when she gets back. He sits down - next to me. Bella is a dead woman.

"So um, is this your family?" He whispers shyly.

"Yeah. That's Jasper - Jazz - and Alice." Alice gets up and glides over. She gives Edward a careful hug. He doesn't so much as bat an eyelid, and hugs her back. She smiles down at him.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Emmett talks so much about you -"

"And the next two along are Rosalie and Dean - when they aren't wrapped up in each other, they make decent-ish conversation." He smiles at them shyly. I pat his shoulder comfortingly. "It's ok - they don't bite." Bella collapses again.

"Is she OK?" Edward queries, looking a little worried.

"She'll be fine," I say, aiming a kick. She glares at me, but carries on giggling.

"And that is, obviously, Bella, and her one true love, Paul." Paul grins at Edward.

"She's on a sugar trip. She'll be fine."

"Well, um, like he said, I'm Edward." Bella gazes at him calmly. He looks a little freaked out. Well, he should, she was having hysterics a second ago, and now she's perfectly calm.

"Edward, lets go, come on." I mutter, thinking dark, dark thoughts at Bella. She smiles again, and waves goodbye to Edward, and pulls me down to whisper.

"After Spanish, Alice says." I frown, but she just smiles angelically and waves.

I put one hand just before the small of his back, and hurry him out.

"I'm sorry about that," I mutter, glowering at the floor.

"No, it's nice that your family is err…look, don't be offended…certifiably insane."

"Try living with them." Yes, I think. Come live with me, because I never want to let you out of my sight again. No, keep it light, keep it light. Light. Don't tell him that you want to move in with him as soon as possible. And what will happen after Spanish?

We're walking slowly back to the lot after class, and talking. He seems quieter than normal.

"So, what's your family like?"

"There's just the three of us. Me, Mom and Dad. Mom and Dad both work in Port Angeles - full time. I'm the only child. There were complications when I was born - and the doctors told Mom it would be too dangerous for her to have another child. And she had to have a hysterectomy when I was just a baby - because of the damage. I don't really understand what or why. I've often worried that it was my fault - but they say it wasn't, that they only wanted one kid anyway. Didn't stop me worrying though." He looks sad. "I've often wondered what it would have been like to have a brother or sister."

"How did your parents react to the whole gay thing?"

"They were pretty cool. I think they always kinda knew anyway. It was pretty obvious. What about your folks?"

"What, Carlisle and Esme? Well, my real parents died when I was a baby - car crash. And Carlisle and Esme adopted me. They um - well, they were beyond fantastic about it. They pretty much were just like "whatever floats your boat, Emmett." It was hilarious." He laughs with me.

"We were lucky, huh?"

"Yeah, we were lucky," I reply, enjoying the way he says we. He stops, leaning on the low wall suddenly. I turn back to him, curious, and a little worried.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah. And could you come here?" He puts one hand on my cheek, running his thumb over it.

"Eyelash," he murmurs. And then he stands on his tiptoes, and presses his lips to mine. He pulls away, and I look down at him. "Sorry, I thought -" I put my hands on his waist and haul him back to my mouth, pressing us together, burying my hand in his hair, tracing the other down to the small of his back, pulling his closer. He wraps his arms around my neck, kissing me back. I trace the seam of his lips with my tongue, asking him for entrance, and he allows it with a wild gasp. We explore each other, getting used to the feel of the battle for dominance, hands running up and down ribs and backs, faces, kissing each other, allowing ourselves to become lost. We break apart. He's breathing heavily, looking deliciously rumpled and flushed. I want to be able to look like that, flushed cheeks, sparkling eyes, swollen lips. I take a second to steady myself, resting my forehead against his. He closes his eyes, and leans in as I wrap my arms around him. He rests his head on my chest and puts both his arms around my waist. I can tell he's smiling.

"How do you feel about long-term relationships?"

"Does that long term relationship involve me and you?" He asks, smiling.

"It does."

"Then pretty good, yeah."

"Good, 'cause I don't plan to let you go." He just snuggles closer.

I watch him sleep again that night. He's curled up this time, and one hand is next to his face, palm up, fingers loosely curled. I would get in next to him, if I wasn't scared he'd wake up and tell me to get the fuck out.

CHAPTER FIVE

It's great for weeks. We do everything together. And we can't keep our hands off each other. But then Edward takes a trip with just some friends - and somehow, when he comes back, he isn't the same. Everybody notices, and Bella asks if we're OK. But Alice knows something, I can feel it. And nobody will tell me what it is.

I last a week of him being removed, distracted, and shying away when I try and kiss his neck (I have this thing for his neck) and being altogether very strange when I crack. We're sitting in his room, and we're talking. Sort of.

"Edward, tell me what's wrong."

"There's nothing wrong."

"Then tell me who he is."

"Excuse me?!"

"I'm not stupid, Edward, I know there's another guy! You've been removed all week, you suddenly don't like me kissing you, and you're distracted all the time. I can take it, just tell me who he is!"

"You think I'm cheating? You honestly think I'd _do_ that? That's fucked up Emmett." I blink. Edward never swears.

"I know you are."

"You don't know anything. I would _never_ cheat on you." I look fixedly at the floor. "Emmett Cullen, you look at me, right now. Look into my eyes. Do you think I would cheat on you? You're the best damn thing that has ever happened to me, and you think I'd _cheat_?"

"You've been acting strange since you got back from that weekend you went on. I just want to know why."

"What's the point? You think you know, so what's the point in talking about it?"

"Edward, I -"

"I think it would be best if you left now."

"But -"

"Go."

He never raised his voice, that was the scary thing. It was almost like he wasn't able to shout at me. I felt so guilty as I drove home through the rain. Bella let me have five minutes, then came up and hugged me.

"What happened?"

"I accused him of cheating on me."

"Emmett!"

"I know! I know! It was stupid, it was fucktarded and if you don't think I feel guilty, then you have no idea. Literally none. He just told me to get out, told me to leave. Didn't even look at me. Shit, Bells. What have I done?"

"You've fucked up." she says practically. "You've hurt him, and now what you need to do is give him space. Let him come to you, because he won't want to talk to you until he's ready. Neither me nor Alice are going to help you with this one. It's up to you." She closes my door softly behind her, leaving me to stare out at the falling rain, and sob tearlessly to myself.

EdwardPOV

I can't remember how long I cried for. I remember my mother coming home from work, hearing me cry, and coming in and letting me cry all over her. She didn't ask, just accepted that I didn't want dinner, that I didn't want to talk, and left me alone.

I look awful the next morning. Dark circles, swollen eyelids. I don't want to comb my hair. I only just manage to shave without slicing my nose off. I go to school - and nearly break down again when Angela comes over. She takes one look.

"Oh, Edward," she says sadly. She scrambles into the truck. She lets me cry all over her. "You want to talk about it?"

"He accused me of cheating on him." I wail. She just strokes my hair and makes the soothing noises mothers makes to babies when they cry. And I'm glad of it.

"Why?"

"Because he thinks I've been distant and he's right! I've just had stuff on my mind! And he was round last night and he accused me of cheating! And it hurts, Angie, it hurts so much, because I love him! And it's like he doesn't even fucking care, and I love him so much!"

She lets me soak her shirt until I sit up, sniffling.

"Sorry," I sniff. "You don't need to hear all this."

"Oh yes I do, Edward. Because when someone hurts my Eddie, they hurt me too." I look up, surprised. Her eyes are blazing. She leaps out of the truck and helps me down. "Come on. We need to get to class. Or would you like to stay here for a bit?"

"Here. You go, tell the teacher, please Angie. I just need -" She nods wisely, and slips away.

I sat there until lunch time. And then I crawled out, walking through the rain to the cafeteria. I take one deep breath, and walk in to a total shock. Angela Weber, shy, quiet, harmless Angela Weber is face to face with Emmett and is cussing him out.

It's amazing. The entire cafeteria is gazing at them, watching Emmett Cullen getting verbally abused by Angela Weber.

EmmettPOV

I take my place at the table with my siblings, who let me stare at the table. But then Bella mutters my name, and I look up to see Angela Weber charging towards me with a face like thunder. She's actually only a few inches shorter than me, and as such, manages to get in my face.

"Emmett Cullen, you slimy, stinking, no-good COCKROACH, do you have any idea what I spent this morning doing? No, you don't! So I'll tell you! I spent it sitting in Edward's truck, having him cry all over me and telling me what you did to him! How COULD you question his fidelity? He would never cheat, because he knows what it's like to be cheated on! His ex back in Phoenix cheated on him, and hurt him so much he hasn't dated anyone but you since! And then you go charging in with all the tact of a speeding bull, and you accuse him of the impossible! You don't have any foundation for those accusations except circumstantial evidence! And you, the man he trusted, breaks his fucking heart, and all he can cry is that he loves you! You aren't worth the ground he walks on Emmett, and you'd best remember that! You're scum!" I gawp at her silently. And then I shake myself into action.

"Did he bother to tell you why I thought -"

"Yes, for your information, he did! And he is sorry, Emmett, when it is you who ought be sorry! You are nothing!"

"Angela, that's my brother you're talking to!" Jasper snaps.

"Keep out of this, Jasper, unless you want me to rip your miserable head off! I'm talking to your brother, certainly not to you!" In that second, she truly looks capable of taking on a vampire and winning. Her eyes are practically shooting sparks.

"Here's my thing, Emmett: Edward Masen is like a brother to me: ergo, if you hurt him, you hurt me. Now, allow me to make one thing abundantly clear to you: if you go near him again without his consent, I will kill you myself. Do you understand me, Emmett Cullen?"

"Yes. And you are aware he's right behind you?"

"Angie, you wanna get lunch?" He asks quietly.

"Edward -" He looks right through me, acting as if he can't see me.

"Angie, you want lunch? It's fish and chip Friday."

"Yeah, sure, why not." She wraps her arm around his waist, and they go to the lunch line together. I look after them, desperate to cry actual tears. Because Edward deserves them. Instead I leave the cafeteria, and I hear the guys follow me.

He cuts me dead in the halls, he's avoiding my calls, and his father finally tells me Edward doesn't want to talk to me, and to stop calling. I put the phone down and throw it across the room. It shatters. I don't care. Let's go out, and find a vampire, pick a fight, and let them rip me apart. I'd welcome death. Or I could just go find Angela. She'd probably be able to do it. I roll over, curling into a ball. And I don't come out of that ball.

EdwardPOV

He won't quit calling, and every time I refuse to talk to him. Finally, my father tells him I don't want to talk, and to stop calling. I cry, the tears soaking my pillow, night after night. I won't look at him in the halls, and I won't read the notes he passes in class. I get my seat changed in Spanish, to sit next to Angela. She remains fiercly loyal, sending death glares in his direction. And after the final phone call, I withdraw so deeply into myself, only Angela can get any communtication from me at all.

AngelaPOV

It's awful. Both of them have withdrawn almost completely into themselves. Edward comes into school every morning looking terrible. Emmett doesn't bother half the time, and when he does, he looks like a dead man walking. Edward thinks it's gone on too long, that both of them are letting pride block them. But he's too proud to apologise. Besides, it isn't him who needs to apologise. But even I think it's getting stupid. They clearly love each other, otherwise we wouldn't have this.

Bella comes up to me after nearly a month of zomie state.

"Angela, can we talk?"

"Yeah, sure." She leads me to one of the picnic tables.

"This," she says flatly, "has got to stop."

"I agree."

"It's like the night of the living dead at our house!" She bursts out. "Emmett won't talk to us, he won't LISTEN, and he sure as hell won't talk about Edward, when I know he loves him something awful!"

"Apparently it's the same at Edward's. His mom is panicking - he's barely eating. She hears him crying at night. And apparently he's been saying Emmett's name in his sleep."

"We have to do something."

"But what?"

"Lock them in a room and refuse to let them out until they talk to each other?"

"But they wouldn't. They're both too proud and hard-headed." I reply, fiddling with a loose bit of paint.

"Then we need to tackle them seperatly. You take Emmett - and I'll take Edward. It'll have more impact coming from foreign parties, so to speak."

"Hello, Emmett."

"If you've come to give me another bollocking, save your breath. I already feel lousy."

"Good, I'm glad. But I'm not here to talk about you - I'm here to talk about Edward."

"I don't want to talk to you, or anybody else, for that matter."

"Tough shit, cause you're gonna listen. Now you listen to me, and you pay close attention. Edward is going to make himself ill soon. He's barely eating, he's not getting nearly enough sleep and he cries every single fucking night, because of you. Now I don't care about who was right or who was wrong any more. I don't give two fucks about the testosterone. I don't care about pride. You are going to apologize to him, Emmett Cullen, and you're doing it today."

"And if he throws it back in my face, Angela? If he tells me to get the fuck out of his life and stay out, what happens then?"

"Then it'll be no less than you deserve. BUT, I don't think he will. And you can but try." He takes a deep breath and nods.

"OK. I will. I was wrong anyway. I was stupid. And he deserves an apology - even though I don't deserve him, he deserves happiness."

BellaPOV

"Hi, Edward."

"Oh, hey Bella." He looks wrecked, I have to admit. Angela was right.

"You gonna quit ignoring my brother yet?"

"Maybe."

"Edward, have you actually seen Emmett recently? He is going around like a zombie, except without the urge to eat people's brains, and he as sure as hell isn't functioning. Home isn't home any more, because Emmett is screwing himself up with guilt over what he's done to you. Now I admit he was way out of line. But you have got to let him say sorry - because I've never seen my brother like this, and it scares the hell out of me."

"You want to know why I was so distant with him?"

"It'd be nice."

"I know what he is - what you all are. While I was on that weekend, I met up with a friend - and he's Queilute Bella. I was raving about Emmett, telling him I'd finally found "the one". And he nearly had a heart attack. He told me what you were. So I went, I did research. And then I knew. I was trying to work out how to say it."

"Say it now." I hiss. I haven't breathed since he said the first words.

"Vampires. I didn't know how to handle it. It isn't every day your boyfriend turns out to be non-human." I sit frozen. "Are you going to kill me, Bella?"

"I should do," I whisper. "I should rip your throat out - but I'm not going to. Because Emmett would rip me to shreds."

"I'm right?"

"Yeah, you're right." I groan. "Jesus fucking Christ." But there are more important things now. "Look, Emmett wants to apologise. Would you see him, if he came?"

"Yeah. I miss him Bella. And God knows, but I love him."

EmmettPOV

Bella catches me just before she lets me talk to him.

"He knows, Emmett, he knows we're vampires. It's why he was so distant with you." And then she shoves me towards him, and goes and walks off with Angela.

"Why didn't you tell me what you knew?"

"You didn't exactly give me a chance, did you?"

"No, I guess not." I sit down next to him, deciding he won't rip my balls off for it. "I'm sorry Edward. I was a jerk and a loser, and I just jumped to conclusion. I'm so sorry, and I know that will never make it up to you, but I am."

"I'm sorry too."

"What the hell for?"

"For acting so stupidly. I haven't exactly been mature, have I? And I should have said something, I know I should have, but I couldn't find a suitable way to go 'Hey, Emmett, are you by any chance a vampire?' So I dealt with it by distancing myself."

"And I should have trusted you."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too." I throw my arms around him, and drag him close, plundering his mouth with my own. He responds in kind, becoming wild and clawing at my chest, grabbing my shirt, my hair, my waist. Anything I can reach, I touch, desperate for him, for the feel of him again. He climbs desperately into my lap, straddling me and fisting his hands in my hair, tugging on the strands, deepening the kiss. I have to pull away, knowing I'll lose control and have him here if I don't stop. He looks disappointed and looks adorable, lust darkened eyes, wild hair and flushed cheeks.

"If we don't stop, I'll have you here and now, on this table."

"I don't have a problem with that."

"I do. I won't have our first time on a picnic bench in the school grounds. We can do that later."

"Then can we please go somewhere were you WILL consent to fuck me, before I spontaneously combust?" He asks impatiently.

"Yes, we can indeed."

I kick his door open. And I carry him to the bed and lay him down, coming down to rest on top of him. I stroke his face gently, and he closes his eyes. And then I swoop back down and reclaim his lips as mine. He wraps his legs around my waist, deliberately bringing me closer. He bucks against me, and I groan. The man is a devil. And I love it. I break away from his mouth, and kiss down his throat, sucking lightly on his pulse point.

"My blood," he mutters. I laugh.

"I couldn't have your blood. It kills a vampire if he drinks his mates blood. So even if I wanted it - which I don't - I couldn't have it. Besides, I have your body. Why would I want your blood? And do you like this shirt?"

"Um, not really -" I rip it away from him, and focus on his glorious torso, bared to me. I kiss a trail down his sternum, going down to his belly button and back my. This time, I detour to his nipples, nipping lightly, laving them with my tongue. He moans and wriggles under me, bucking against me. I stroke the other nipple, loving it with my hands. I switch, and he moans, lacing his hands into my hair. His hands find the bottom of my shirt, and tug it up over my head. He sits up, kissing my chest, scraping his nails down, over nipples, ribs, abs. Jesus. My hands fumble with the fly button on his jeans, yanking then down his legs, leaving him in just his boxers. God knows where his shoes and socks went. Who cares? I can see him, already hard, tenting his boxers. I run my hand over the bulge, and he digs his nails into the sheets.

"Fuck," he moans. And then he's tugging at my jeans, grappling with the zip, swearing quietly when they won't budge. I get rid of them, leaving us in just our boxers. He bucks his hips, brushing our erections together. I groan. I shred his boxers, yanking mine down, leaving us naked together. I gaze at him, just taking it in. he's hot, unbelievably so. He's flushed and sprawled out before me, kiss-swollen lips, sparkling eyes.

"God, you're beautiful." I murmur. His lips curve.

"You can compliment me later, just get down here and kiss me." I kiss him slowly, lips dancing, and he strokes my back. And then he nudges me gently, and pulls away. He pushes me to lie on my back, and starts kissing his way down. He traces the curve of a hip with his teeth, transfers to the other, repeats. Tease. But then he curls his hand loosely around my cock, stroking gently, watching my face. I buck into his touch, mumbling nonsense. Jesus. And then I feel a hot, eager mouth engulf me, using hands, lips, tongue, teeth. I lace one hand into his hair, fucking his mouth. He moans happily, smiling around me, and the vibrations and the feel of him smiling nearly make me come right there. I pull him up.

"I want this to be perfect, Edward. I want to come inside you." He moans, biting his bottom lip, eyes glowing. He leans down, kissing my neck, my collar bone, biting softly on my ear and then he whispers in my ear, breath tickling, hot and needy.

"Fuck me Emmett," he breathes, nibbling gently on my ear.

I push him gently onto his back, tracing over his ribs. I make little circles on his nipples, and he sighs and arches his back into my hands. I run my hand down, find him, take him, pump him. He mews softly, bucking his hips up into my hand. I put one hand on his stomach to steady him.

"Don't… don't move, Edward…just feel." he lies still, going boneless under me. I look around. He rolls, opening a drawer by his bed, taking the lubricant out, pressing it gently into my hand, looking into my eyes, nodding, telling me he trusts me, telling me he loves me. I know what to do, slipping one finger inside him, teasing him gently, stretching him, getting him ready for me. I add another finger, and he writhes. I stop, looking at him.

"Don't stop…it's just…it feels so good Emmett." It's enough, enough for me to carry on, making sure he's completely ready before I position myself. I look into dark green eyes, asking him silently for permission. And when he kisses me, I know I have it. I slide inside him, groaning when he engulfs me, gripping me. Fuck. I stop when I'm in, giving him time to adjust, looking at his beautiful eyes, which never leave my face as he nods slowly. He clasps me close as I rock, filling him, as he kisses me, his tongue plundering my mouth, just as I plunder him. I reach down between us, grasping him, and he moans, throwing his head back as he brings up his hips, giving me a different angle, and all but growling at me when I brush something deep inside him that he likes. I go again, and he honestly growls, swearing. And because Edward never swears, and because he tightens round me when he comes, I can't help it, can't stop, and I fall off the edge and into oblivion. He clutches me close and I slip out of his, and I roll over so he's sprawled across my front, and I can hold him as he sleeps.

I want him, I need him.

For eternity.

But for now, this is enough. Eternity will wait, seeing as I am holding him as he sleeps. Time will not pass now, because I'm in the best place ever.

With him, in his arms.

Heaven.

**_A/N: That was the gooiest ending I have ever written in my life, and trust me, I've written A LOT of endings. Well, I hope you liked it. Please review._**

**_And I know I said no updates. But I've been working on this for a while, adding bits every so often, so really, it hasn't eaten revision time. _**

**_And everybody thank my besties, J+P. because without them, this would not be coming to you, which some of you may think is a good thing haha lol!_**

**_My first slash attempt - PLEASE be nice!!! _**


End file.
